IzabelleA True Story About A Real Teenage Girl
by Nami Inuzuka
Summary: This is about my dead sister.All of us from NarutoRpg are in on this,she was an awesome person...we miss her so much.


Izabelle…A True Story About A Real Teenage Girl…

Info

By: All of us from NarutoRpg

Dear Izzy,

I miss you, we all do sis. And we all love you very much. I still don't understand why you didn't let us know what was going on, but I don't hate you. None of do, and we never will. Andy was so sad when he found out, he's blaming himself and won't see any of his friends…he quit the basketball team. Keith said he wasn't getting on anytime soon… I wish you hadn't left that note telling me to tell them. Chris and Sarah and everyone else are distraught. Angela is moving away so she doesn't have to remember what you did. The whole town is crying themselves to sleep. Sis if you could ever have loved no one you would not still be alive now. We miss you, we love you.

Love, your sis,

Kayla

To Izzy and All My Friends

I still see your face in my dreams  
It hurts and it doesn't help at all  
I still want you in my life as crazy as that seems  
I want you to catch me when I fall

I still remember the first time we met  
There was something so different about you  
Your friendship was something I wanted to get  
That smile when you said hi to me was so new

Out of nowhere you called me on the phone  
I wanted to sit there and talk to you forever  
You were so new, so crazy and unknown  
I just knew that our friendship would never sever

Two years and we are barely holding it together  
What happened to the way this all used to be  
I never wanted you out of my like ever  
I sat there for a long time pretending not to see

We decided to go out and make it all all right  
It didn't work out of course we knew it couldn't  
We couldn't even really stand each others sight  
It shouldn't end this way but it did and I shouldn't

I miss you and everything you were to me  
Ten years from now we will look back on it all  
We will be older and finally be able to see  
That love will stand the test of time and never fall

By: Zak

A poem for Izzy

I sit here in shock  
It feels like a bad dream  
Those ones where your trapped and can't wake up....  
I ask myself, why you?  
Why not me?  
You were so happy  
So full of life...  
Alwaya thinking good...  
You've helped me more than once  
And I wish I could have helped you  
I wish it could have been me instead  
Why did it have to end like this?  
I'm sorry for all the things I did...  
I'm sorry for how jealous I was.  
I wish I can tell you how much a care  
What a good friend you are  
But I can't  
I'll never talk to you again  
Never tell you the things I wanted to say...  
Why did it have to be this way?

By: Sarah

Poem ~~Sad Tears~~

Dear Izzy,

You were filled with some much life.  
So young beautiful that you made us laugh but now we cry tears of sorrow now that you are gone forever….  
I ask why over and over again and I have no answer to my question….  
We all ask ourselves could have prevented your death..  
I wish that I could tell you how much you meant to us and how our lives changed the day when we all met you even now that your gone a piece of each of us is gone forever for a close beloved friend we cherished dearly in our hearts…  
This poem is not enough to say how much will forever cherish you in our hearts and minds.  
We will never forget you Izzy……..

~Poem~  
Sad tears,

Broken hearts, shattered dreams for a friend that never know the means of how we loved you and now we shed tears of sorrow and for broken dreams.  
Now your gone and you are a missing part to our broken shattered hearts.  
We can't believe our inner most fear would be real that we would realize that your gone and now we are nothing but broken hearts.  
I have tried to say that this inst real nothing more than a dream but I never wake up though it may seems your gone and we are left her shedding tears.  
We love you Izzy and will never forget our laughter and tears for you someone so dear and near to our hearts that our memories will never part without the thought of you or our shattered broken hearts...

By: Laura

Goodbye sis… We'll Miss You.


End file.
